Il y a mission et mission !
by Lysanea
Summary: peu avant la fin de la guerre avec Mariemeia, Heero décide de se donner une nouvelle mission et d'en informer le principal concerné... Kdo pour Claire
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : **Il y a mission et... mission !**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

_**Pairing **_: 2+4 et 1+3+1

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, ._

_**Résumé**_ : peu avant la fin de la guerre avec Mariemeia, Heero décide de se donner une nouvelle mission et d'en informer le principal concerné...

_**Notes de l'auteure**_: bonjour à tous ! je sais que je ne suis pas en avance pour les posts de ma fic en cours, mais voilà, je tenais à faire ce cadeau à ma Claire, ce 3x1 (ou dans l'autre sens) qui revient si souvent dans nos conversations ! Pour toi donc, ma belle, espérant que ça te plaira, et à tous ceux qui le liront ! C'est un os en trois parties, qui est terminé donc pas (trop) d'attente entre les posts des parties. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**An 196  
**__**Sur l'un des satellites de la Colonie L3. **_

**_-_**

Après un briefing de dix minutes, tant leur nouvelle mission relève d'une routine, et ne nécessite donc pas d'y consacrer plus de temps, Heero regarde ses trois coéquipiers.

- Des questions ?

- Moi, Monsieur ! répond Duo, taquin, en se levant. On a combien de temps avant de partir ?

- Vingt minutes.

- Cool, ça nous laisse le temps de finir notre partie de cartes, Quat' !

- Ce temps doit être utilisé pour préparer chacun notre part de la mission, Duo.

- C'est bon, 'ro, ce sera vite fait ! C'est exactement la même mission que les cinq dernières, on est rôdés ! Y a juste à adapter, c'est pas long !

- C'est pas une raison pour...

- Pour quoi ? Tromper son ennui autrement ? Les parties de cartes aident mon cerveau à rester alerte, explique-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. .

- Si Wufei était là, il t'aurait sûrement répondu qu'il aurait d'abord fallu que t'aies un cerveau pour l'entretenir, remarque Quatre, en se levant pour s'avancer jusqu'à Duo.

- Mais il est dans le camp de Mariemeia, réplique Heero. Et nous avons une mission.

- Avant cette mission, on a une partie à finir Quat' ! Allez viens, ajoute-t-il en attrapant son ami par le bras. Que je te prouve que c'est moi le plus fort !

- Tu rêves, là !

- Tu veux parier ?

- T'as quoi d'intéressant à parier ? demande Quatre en entrant dans son jeu, et se laissant entraîner à l'extérieur de la pièce.

- Mon corps... et le tien ! répond-il en lui assénant une claque sur les fesses, juste avant de refermer la porte.

- Hey ! proteste encore distinctement Quatre.

Heero et Trowa, restés seuls, entendent encore distinctement leurs éclats de rire qui diminuent peu à peu.

Le silence finit par se faire totalement, seulement rompu par le bruit que fait l'ordinateur d'Heero lorsqu'il le referme.

Trowa se détache du mur, près de la fenêtre, sur lequel il s'était adossé, pour sortir à son tour.

Mais au moment où il passe à côté d'Heero, celui-ci tend son bras pour l'arrêter, mais sans le toucher ; Trowa se fige tout près de lui, sans le regarder.

- J'ai une autre mission, Trowa.

- Je n'ai reçu aucun ordre.

- C'est personnel.

- Alors bonne chance, Heero, répond-il sincèrement.

Trowa fait un nouveau pas mais Heero ne bouge pas ; il se retrouve donc avec son bras contre son torse, l'empêchant de continuer à avancer.

Enfin si, mais en forçant le passage.

Et Trowa ne voit pas pourquoi il insisterait, Heero semble vouloir lui parler.

- Je me suis donné seul cette mission.

- Ce n'est pas ton genre. Plus depuis Noventa, l'an dernier.

- C'est du passé, tout change.

- Bien. Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

- En rien.

- Pourquoi tu m'en parles, alors ?

- Cette mission te concerne.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion, Trowa ouvre les yeux et tourne son visage vers Heero, à quelques centimètres de lui.

Sous cet angle et à cette distance, Heero voit parfaitement les deux emeraudes qui habitent son regard et le font vibrer, chaque fois qu'il les croise.

Mais il n'en montre rien.

A l'interrogation qu'il lit dans ses magnifiques yeux verts, il répond par une détermination qui impressionnerait presque Trowa, s'il n'était pas habitué...

- En quoi ? finit-il par demander.

- Tu te souviens de la première fois où je me suis fait sauté avec Wing, en Sibérie ?

Bien sûr que Trowa s'en souvient, ça fait partie de ses meilleurs souvenirs !

Enfin, pas l'autodestruction, mais ce qui a suivit.

Ca a marqué le début de la période qu'ils ont passé, Heero et lui, à apprendre à se connaître, tout en poursuivant leur but, dans le doute et la recherche d'un sens à donner à ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Ceci avant de décider d'oeuvrer tous les cinq en équipe, suite à la position adoptée par les Colonies, clairement contre eux.

Avec l'aide de Catherine et de presque tout le monde au Cirque, il a soigné Heero pendant un mois, quittant rarement son chevet.

Le voir dans cet état avait encore renforcé son admiration, plutôt que de l'inquiéter par sa faiblesse.

Oh non, Heero n'avait rien de faible ni de vulnérable, même à ce moment là, totalement inconscient et blessé grièvement.

Le voir lutter pour sa survie et guérir, jour après jour, tout en étant inconscient, avait rapidement cessé d'impressionner Trowa.

La certitude d'être en présence d'un soldat exceptionnel l'avait rassuré sur la réussite de leur mission commune, même s'il ne savait pas encore à l'époque à quel point ils étaient liés, au-delà du fait d'avoir été durement entraînés à être pilote de Gundam.

Conditionnés, même...

Et à son réveil, ce n'est pas seulement Heero qui avait accepté son aide et sa présence, mais tous les deux, par un accord tacite ; eux qui avaient toujours été et oeuvré seuls se retrouvaient naturellement à reprendre leur route ensemble.

Plus que de marcher côte à côte sur cette route, ils se sont aidés, sans jamais que ça ne leur pose le moindre problème.

Trowa a accompagné Heero dans toutes ses visites aux familles des victimes de l'explosion qu'il avait provoqué, tuant entre autres le Maréchal Noventa...

Heero a apprécié sa présence et n'a pas hésité à lui dire merci, sans se forcer.

Trowa l'a accompagné jusqu'en Arctique pour son duel avec Zechs...

Il lui a prêté son Gundam et a passé la nuit à le transformer pour le rendre plus malléable à Heero, encore blessé...

Lorsqu'ils sont partis chacun de leur côté, la présence discrète de Trowa a manqué à Heero, bien qu'il n'ait rien dit.

Passer du temps avec Duo, qu'il avait déjà appris à connaître un peu, lui a fait du bien, mais dans un autre registre ; et il a continué à se lier à lui de cette même façon, définissant les contours d'une amitié presque improbable, tant ils sont différents...

Et pourtant, il ne permettrait à personne d'en douter...

Ce qui le lie à Trowa est différent, même lui, qui ne peut pas se vanter de s'y connaître en sentiments et relations humaines, ne peut pas ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Il a commencé à le comprendre en analysant le bonheur qu'il a éprouvé à le retrouver, même infiltré dans l'autre camp, et à se battre à ses côtés avec le Mercurius et le Vayate contre Zechs, aux commandes du Tallegese...

Retrouver l'immensité et le calme de l'espace, à ses côtés...

Et durant tout le temps de la guerre, même sans être ensemble, ils n'ont cessé de penser l'un à l'autre.

C'est Heero qui a donné sa ligne de conduite à Trowa : toujours agir selon sa conscience et son coeur, comme lui l'a toujours fait.

C'est cela qui a fait de lui ce qu'il est, et qu'ils étaient tous prêts à suivre, même Wufei, un certain temps.

Oui, Heero a toujours été, pour eux tous, un modèle de courage et de force de caractère à imiter et suivre.

Et à la fin de la guerre, Trowa n'a pas réussi à vaincre cette timidité et cette appréhension, et il a laissé Heero partir en quête d'un sens à sa vie, sans oser lui demander de l'accompagner ou de l'aider.

Il s'est réfugié au Cirque, espérant une occasion de le revoir, un jour, se maudissant de sa lâcheté. .

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait une rébellion sur un satellite de sa colonie natale qui l'aurait provoqué...

Mais aujourd'hui, ils se retrouvent de nouveau à combattre dans le même camp, avec le même objectif : la Paix.

Et Trowa a été heureux de le revoir, heureux que même s'il portait l'uniforme des soldats de Mariemeia, Heero n'ait pas douté de lui un seul instant...

- Je t'ai ramené au Cirque où Cathy t'a soigné, finit-il par répondre.

- _Vous_ m'avez soigné, tous les deux.

- Si tu préfères, concède-t-il en s'arrachant à son regard trop intense.

Le bout de ses chaussures est réellement moins dangereux à admirer, bien que beaucoup moins agréable, c'est sûr...

- A mon réveil, après un mois d'inconscience, on a parlé. Tu m'as résumé la situation, avant que je ne te demande le récit complet, un peu plus tard.

- Oui.

- Tu m'as fait part de tes doutes sur la marche à suivre, tu m'as dit que tu songeais même à faire comme moi. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai répondu ?

Trowa ne peut retenir un léger sourire de flotter sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir.

- Parfaitement : _Je te le déconseille, Trowa. Ca fait un mal de chien_.

- Hn. Et tu as éclater de rire.

Trowa tourne de nouveau son regard vers Heero.

- Tu veux te venger et me punir d'avoir ri ? se moque-t-il, mais sans rien enlever au sérieux de la question.

Avec Heero, il faut s'attendre à tout.

Et justement, il a encore une réaction à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendue...

Il replie son bras droit, qui n'a pas faiblit, depuis qu'il l'a dressé pour lui barrer la route, et pose sa main sur sa joue gauche, puis rapproche leurs visages jusqu'à coller sa bouche à l'oreille d'un Trowa qui se laisse faire, trop intrigué pour réagir.

- Je veux pouvoir à nouveau contempler ce visage radieux que tu avais, à ce moment-là, que les rares sourires que tu nous offres, parfois, me rappellent presque douloureusement. Je suis prêt à tout pour ça.

Il se détache et fait demi-tour par sa gauche, pour ne pas avoir à rencontrer le regard de Trowa, sans pour autant trahir son trouble.

- Tu penses pouvoir me faire rire aux éclats, à nouveau ?

Cette simple question arrête Heero, alors qu'il s'avance vers la porte pour sortir.

- Je n'ai jamais échoué dans mes missions.

- Notre situation n'offre guère d'occasions pour cela. Duo est le seul qui arrive parfois à me faire plus que sourire, tu le sais bien.

Heero se tourne vers lui, et soutient son regard, dont il perçoit l'intensité bien que sa mèche cache un oeil, lui donnant cet air mystérieux si... déstabilisant !

- Je ne veux pas qu'un autre que moi aie ce pouvoir.

- Jaloux ?

- Très.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis jamais rien ?

- C'est difficile de ne pas rire aux pitreries de Duo.

- Et puis c'est Duo.

- Aussi. Mais surtout, tu ne m'appartiens pas.

- Jaloux, mais pas possessif.

- Exactement, répond-il en se détournant, comme pour vraiment sortir, cette fois.

Mais il ne bouge pas, lui tournant simplement le dos.

Trowa se rapproche de lui et Heero le sent s'avancer jusqu'à se pencher vers son oreille.

- Si je décidais de t'appartenir ? murmure-t-il, prenant son courage à deux mains.

Il ne le touche que par son souffle brûlant qui caresse sa peau et ses mots si éloquents et évocateurs.

- Tu joues avec le feu, Trowa, répond-il sur le même ton, sans bouger.

- Plutôt avec la glace, si on en croit Duo.

- Arrête de parler de lui. Je vais finir par croire qu'il t'intéresse vraiment.

- Aucun risque.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si je te dis que je préfère les femmes ?

- Je me refais sauter avec Wing Zéro, cette fois.

- Idiot, soupire Trowa en appuyant sa tête sur le côté de la sienne.

- Dois-je vérifier que le système d'autodestruction est opérationnel ?

- Pas pour cette raison, non, répond-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Quant aux autres raisons, elles constitueront _ma_ mission personnelle.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Veiller à ce que tu n'aies plus de raisons d'enclencher l'autodestruction de ton gundam.

- C'est si important ?

- Et plus encore.

- Pourquoi tu y tiens tant ?

- J'espère que ce sont pour les mêmes raisons que celles pour lesquelles tu t'es toi-même donné cette mission, me concernant, ose révéler Trowa.

Tandis qu'il parlait, ses mains ont glissé des épaules d'Heero, le long de ses bras, en une tendre caresse, jusqu'à ses mains, auxquelles elles se sont entrelacées, alors qu'il rapprochait encore leurs corps et que Heero, de manière imperceptible, se laissait aller en arrière contre lui, comme un début de réponse à son interrogation indirecte.

- Alors je peux te révéler la deuxième partie de ma mission ?

- Je me disais qu'elle n'était pas assez dangereuse pour toi. Quoi que...

- En quoi te faire rire peut-il s'avérer dangereux ?

- Je pourrais devenir dépendant...

- Ca me va comme danger.

- Mais tu as quand même trouvé autre chose...

- Hn.

- ... ?

- Veiller à ce que tu n'aies plus à séduire personne pour mener à bien tes missions.

Trowa soupire en posant son menton sur son épaule, alors que leurs mains se serrent plus fort.

- Il ne nous reste qu'à nous souhaiter bon courage pour nos missions respectives et prier que nous réussissions.

Après un court moment, ils finissent par se détacher l'un de l'autre.

- Nous ne pouvons pas échouer, répète Heero en se tournant vers lui, pour lui faire face.

Trowa ne répond rien et le regarde longuement, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres.

La tension née du désir qui gagne en force, entre eux, est quasi palpable.

Pour ne pas céder à cette tentation, Trowa s'éloigne de lui et s'avance vers la porte...

Mais Heero le bloque de son bras qu'il tend de nouveau, coupant son élan.

Trowa prend sa main et sans le quitter des yeux, la porte à ses lèvres pour embrasser le bout de ses doigts.

- Je rêve du jour où je pourrai t'appartenir totalement, sans risquer de devoir te trahir en étant obliger de séduire quelqu'un d'autre pour m'infiltrer.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'échouerai pas, Trowa.

- J'ai confiance en toi. Mais trop de choses ne dépendent pas de nous, je refuse de prendre ce risque, réplique-t-il en libérant sa main.

- Nous vivons dans le risque permanent.

- C'est différent.

- En quoi ?

- Si je décide de t'appartenir, Heero, je ne pourrais jamais plus laisser personne m'approcher.

- On trouvera autre chose.

- Si ça avait été possible, nous l'aurions déjà fait, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Heero ne répond rien, mais Trowa sent la tension qui l'habite et la voit à travers la crispation de sa mâchoire.

- Ce n'est qu'un rôle, pour le moment. Si les choses changent entre nous, je ne pourrais plus le voir comme ça. Je devrais me forcer à le faire, ce qui est plus que risqué, pour toute notre mission plus que pour moi uniquement, si j'échouais. Si ça arrivait sans que je sois découvert, je ne pourrais jamais plus t'approcher, même seulement te regarder dans les yeux. J'ai déjà du mal, quand je te croise après _ça_.

Il embrasse ses propres doigts avant de les poser sur les lèvres pincées d'Heero.

- Mais je sais qu'un jour prochain, on pourra vivre libérés de cette crainte que je sois contraint de te trahir, en ayant à embrasser d'autres lèvres que les tiennes, et plus encore, de mettre mon corps...

- Tais-toi ! le coupe Heero en serrant les poings, s'interdisant un autre geste. Ca suffit... J'ai compris.

Trowa déplace sa main jusqu'à la joue d'Heero et le force, avec douceur, à tourner son visage vers lui, jusqu'à accrocher son regard.

Un regard bleu profond, sombre, tourmenté, mais déterminé, auquel Trowa répond avec la même détermination et volonté.

Mais Heero lit également toute la confiance qu'il lui témoigne dans ses yeux au vert si pur, comme l'espoir qu'il symbolise.

- Nous devons renverser Mariemeia et mettre définitivement fin à la guerre, Heero. Pour les Colonies, la Terre, la Paix et maintenant aussi pour nous.

- On y arrivera.

- Je n'ai pas de doutes là-dessus, _01_.

Trowa laisse encore un moment sa main sur sa joue, la caressant du pouce, puis la retire et s'en va.

Heero ne le retient pas, cette fois-ci, et pose simplement sa main là où reposait celle de Trowa un peu plus tôt.

Il soupire et sort à son tour.

Il est plus que hors de question qu'ils échouent, mais ce n'est pas en étant distrait qu'il mettra toutes les chances de leurs côtés...

Duo descend l'escalier alors que Heero arrive dans l'entrée, où Quatre et Trowa les attendent déjà.

- Hey Tro, t'es encore là ? s'étonne Duo.

- J'étais justement en train de lui demander à partir de combien d'heures d'absence il pouvait être soupçonné, puis considéré comme déserteur, révèle Quatre.

- Dekim a confiance en moi. Certains soldats me jalousent, mais ce n'est pas de leurs mesqueneries que peut venir le danger.

- Wufei, devine Heero.

- On appartient pas au même contingent, mais je sais qu'il m'a à l'oeil. Je vais rejoindre mes hommes, maintenant. Etre gradé permet une certaine liberté, mais ils doivent avoir terminé leurs missions de reconnaissance, maintenant. Je dois être au point de rassemblement avant eux.

- Tu as ce qui faut, au cas où ? demande Duo.

- J'ai de quoi orienté les soupçons sur une autre piste. Dans un quart d'heure, il n'y aura plus un seul soldat de Mariemeia dans la région. Vous pourrez circuler tranquillement.

- Parfait.

- Fais attention à toi, Trowa, lui dit Quatre en le serrant un moment dans ses bras. A très vite.

- Ne t'en fais pas, et prends-soin de toi, aussi. Duo, protège notre petit ange.

- Don't worry, buddy ! assure Duo en lui donnant à son tour une vive accolade. Fais gaffe à toi !

- Toi aussi. Heero...

Les deux jeunes hommes se font face et ne disent rien un moment, avant de s'autoriser une rapide étreinte.

Trowa sort sur un dernier regard à chacun d'eux.

Duo pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Heero.

- Ca ira, 'ro ?

- On a pas le choix. Vous êtes prêts ?

Les deux amis hochent la tête d'un même mouvement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et se referme de nouveau, pour la dernière fois ce jour-là...

-

-

_A suivre...

* * *

_

_Merci d'avoir lu cette première partie, j'espère que vous avez aimé, même les inconditionnels du 1x2 ! A bientôt pour la suite ? _

_Bises_

_Lysa_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Il y a mission et... mission !

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

_**Pairing **_: 3+1

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, ._

_**Résumé**_ : peu avant la fin de la guerre avec Mariemeia, Heero décide de se donner une nouvelle mission et d'en informer le principal concerné...

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

- 

_**Fin décembre AC 196  
**__**Hôpital Militaire du Royaume de Sank.**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

Réléna dépose un baiser appuyé sur la joue d'Heero, qui presse un moment sa main dans la sienne.

- Je te laisse, j'étais seulement passée m'assurer que tu ne bougeais pas d'ici, et te donner des nouvelles de Mariemeia.

- Merci, Léna.

- De rien. Je repasse te voir dès que possible, sinon je t'appelle. Ecoute les médecins, en attendant.

- Hn.

Elle sourit et se dirige vers la porte, mais s'arrête avant de l'atteindre, échangeant un regard appuyé avec Trowa, adossé contre le mur près de l'entrée.

- Heero, une dernière chose... reprend-elle en se tournant vers le lit où est assis Heero. Je sais que je ne peux pas te forcer et je refuse d'utiliser des méthodes aussi basses que le chantage, mais... sache que j'aimerai vraiment que tu restes à Sank, avec moi.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un besoin, Heero, mais d'une envie. Bien sûr, je serai sous la meilleure des protections avec toi à mes côtés, mais ce n'est pas ce qui motive ma demande. J'ai juste envie qu'on reste ensemble. Ta présence me rend plus forte.

- Je n'ai encore rien décidé.

- Je comprends, il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles tu dois réfléchir. Je n'insiste pas, pour le moment. J'espère juste que tu ne me fuiras pas et ne partiras pas sans me dire au revoir.

- Jamais. Je te dois beaucoup.

- Nous sommes quittes, Heero. A bientôt.

La princesse lui adresse un dernier sourire, salue rapidement et courtoisement Trowa, toujours aussi immobile, puis sort.

Les deux anciens soldats se regardent un moment dans le silence qui s'est installé, puis Heero rompt cet échange pour balayer la pièce du regard, qu'il arrête sur la petite table sous la fenêtre, ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherche.

Trowa le comprend et s'y rend en quelques pas pour lui servir un verre d'eau, - la carafe étant la seule chose présente dessus, ce ne peut pas être autre chose qu'il désire - et lui amène.

- Merci, grommelle-t-il.

Le frôlement de leurs doigts, au moment où Heero a pris le verre, a fait naître des frissons identiques au creux de leurs reins, qui se propagent dans tout leurs corps.

Mais trop occupés à le dissimuler, aucun des deux ne remarque cette réaction chez l'autre.

- J'ai échoué, murmure Trowa en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté du lit.

- Je n'ai pas actionné le système d'autodestruction.

- Le résultat est le même.

- C'est moins grave. Je vais déjà mieux.

- Tu es mieux soigné ici que tu ne l'étais au Cirque, c'est une chance.

- C'était aussi une chance d'être soigné par toi... et Catherine. Elle va bien ?

- Oui. Tout le monde va bien ou est pris en charge.

- Tant mieux.

Un court silence s'installe, puis...

- J'ai cru mourir à ton dernier tir, Heero.

- Moi aussi.

- Il t'en faut plus, mais je ne veux plus de démonstration.

- Je n'ai plus de raisons d'en faire.

- Plus aucune.

Un moment passe encore dans un silence qui n'a rien de désagréable, mais où les tensions, les interrogations, les doutes restent sensibles, alors qu'ils s'observent à la dérobée.

- Celui qui a vraiment échoué, c'est moi : je n'ai plus jamais réussi à te faire rire.

- Nous n'avons pas pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, dès le moment où nous avons récupérés nos gundams.

- Hn.

- Et puis tu as réussi une partie de ta mission, puisque je n'ai plus eu à séduire personne très rapidement. Et la guerre est finie, Heero.

- J'ai saboté ta mission pour réussir la mienne.

- Tu es en vie, je ne t'en veux pas, sourit-il franchement.

Et Heero se fige devant ce sourire qu'il trouve magnifique, tout comme celui qui lui offre.

Trowa continue de sourire jusqu'à sentir le souffle chaud d'Heero contre ses lèvres ; alors il tend les siennes pour combler de dernier écart et sceller leurs bouches pour un doux baiser.

La première pression se relâche pour permettre à leurs souffles, puis à leurs langues de se mêler, d'abord presque timidement, puis plus audacieusement.

La tendresse et la douceur se partagent ce moment avec la fougue et la passion, alors que leur échange se charge de désir, lorsque leurs mains se referment chacune sur la nuque de l'autre pour approfondir le baiser, dans un même élan.

Contraint de s'interrompre pour respirer, ils restent un moment front contre front, à reprendre leur respiration.

Heero pose ses mains sur les poignets de Trowa, qui a encadré son visage de ses deux mains, et se détache à contrecoeur.

Son regard est un peu fuyant.

- Ca ne va pas ? devine Trowa.

- La guerre est vraiment finie ?

- Oui.

- J'en suis heureux, je ne veux plus avoir à tuer. Mais...

- Mais ? l'encourage-t-il doucement.

- J'étais tellement perdu, lorsque la première s'est achevée... Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Comme je l'ai dit à Sylvia Noventa, j'ai grandi avec la guerre, je ne sais faire que ça.

- Tu embrasses aussi très bien.

Heero lui jette un regard noir, alors que deux rougeurs colorent furtivement ses joues.

- Je suis sérieux.

- Moi aussi, réplique Trowa en posant sa main sur la sienne.

- Je ne vaux rien, en temps de paix. Tu ne m'as pas connu, en ce temps-là.

- J'ai fait l'erreur de te laisser partir.

- C'était une erreur, oui, parce qu'en me voyant, tu aurais compris qu'il n'y avait rien à attendre de moi. Tu te lasseras, tu déchanteras, et tu m'abandonneras. Sans la guerre, je ne suis rien.

Trowa serre sa main plus fort.

Il sent qu'il lui échappe et ne veut pas plier face aux doutes et aux peurs d'Heero.

Alors il va puiser, au fond de lui même, le courage dont il sent avoir besoin pour réussir à abattre cet obstacle, ce dont Heero a besoin et mérité...

- Tu es celui que j'aime.

- Trowa...

D'un chaste baiser, une simple pression débordante de tendresse, cependant, il le fait taire.

- En temps de guerre ou de paix, peu importe.

- C'est faux, proteste Heero. Tu aimes le soldat, celui que je suis pendant la guerre. Cette force, cette détermination, je ne l'ai plus, lorsque je n'ai plus à me battre. Je n'ai plus de but...

- Tu en as cherché un, tu ne t'es pas terré au fond d'une chambre à attendre je ne sais quoi. Et si tu as besoin d'une mission pour donner un sens à ta vie, alors reprends celle que tu dis avoir ratée : fais-moi de nouveau avoir ce visage radieux que tu dis aimer.

- Si tout pouvait être si simple, soupire Heero.

- Ca l'est. Pas besoin de me faire rire, pour y arriver. Reste avec moi. Ou permets-moi de rester avec toi.

Heero se laisse aller contre ses coussins, et dans son mouvement, sa main se détache de celle de Trowa.

Le coeur serré, il se lève.

- Pas plus que Réléna, je ne veux t'imposer les choses. Quelle que soit ta décision, je serai toujours là pour toi, comme j'ai promis de l'être pour chacun d'entre nous.

- Tu pars...

- Tu sais où me trouver.

- C'est vrai que tu as un lieu où rentrer et quelqu'un qui t'attend, réplique-t-il, d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu ironique, mais qui ne contient qu'une forme de tristesse et d'envie aussi, peut-être.

- C'est plus facile d'en avoir un seul que deux, Heero, mais ne m'en rend pas responsable.

- Deux ? reprend-il en levant les yeux vers lui. Deux...

- Prends le temps qu'il faut, ta décision sera la bonne. Tu as toujours eu cette capacité, il n'y a aucune raison que cela change.

- Tu le crois encore, après ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Le seul moyen d'être heureux est d'agir selon ce que te dicte ta conscience, la voix du coeur. C'est ce que tu nous as toujours dit, c'est ce que tu as toujours fait. Grâce à cela, nous avons trouvé une issue rapide et définitive à cette guerre et à la guerre, en général.

- Est-ce que... Trowa, tu m'attendras ?

Trowa se penche vers lui et dépose un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, puis recule en souriant.

Sans un mot de plus, il se détourne et gagne la porte, puis sort, laissant Heero deviner, chercher et trouver la réponse seul...

-

_A suivre...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette deuxième partie.  
A bientôt !  
Lysa_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Il y a mission et... mission !

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

_**Pairing **_: 3+4 (léger) et 1+3+1

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner._

_**Résumé**_ : peu avant la fin de la guerre avec Mariemeia, Heero décide de se donner une nouvelle mission et d'en informer le principal concerné...

_**Notes de l'auteure**_: bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et je remercie aussi ceux qui lisent bien que ces couples dérangent... Bonne lecture de cette troisième et dernière partie !

* * *

_**-**_

_**Deux mois plus tard.  
**__**Fin février AC 197.  
**__**L3, Domaine du Cirque.**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

- Cathy ?

- Oui... Oh Trowa, tu as les cheveux tout mouillé ! Je t'ai dit cent fois d'éviter de te laver les cheveux quand tu prends ta douche ici...

- Mon appartement n'est pas loin.

- Il l'est assez pour que tu refuses d'attendre d'y être pour te doucher ! proteste-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches. Tu vas attraper froid, on est en plein hiver !

- Je suis désolé, je ferai plus attention. Serena m'a dit que tu me cherchais.

- Oui, tu as eu de la visite pendant que tu étais sous la douche. Quelqu'un t'attend dans ta loge, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller voir c'était qui...

- Merci, lui dit-il en l'embrassant. A plus tard.

Trowa ne peut empêcher l'espoir de submerger son coeur, alors qu'il rejoint sa loge, et se force au calme pour ne pas courir.

Il trouve Quatre l'attendant devant.

- J'ai senti ton émotion, alors j'ai préféré sortir pour t'éviter une trop grande déception, lui explique-t-il en l'embrassant. Désolé, ce n'est que moi...

- Idiot, je suis content de te voir.

- Moi aussi !

- T'as un peu de temps ou t'es juste de passage ?

- J'ai tout le temps que tu pourras et voudras m'accorder !

- Bien, alors je te propose un verre chez moi, on sera plus tranquille.

- Je te suis.

Trowa prend encore le temps de récupérer ses affaires dans sa loge et de prévenir Catherine, puis ils gagnent ensemble l'appartement du circassien.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils sont installés dans le salon à boire le thé.

- Tu viens de L4, alors ?

- Oui, j'y étais depuis trois semaines. Je vais rejoindre Duo sur L2.

- Ca s'est clarifié, entre vous ?

- C'est encore confus... soupire Quatre. Mais c'est normal, on a besoin de recul, c'est encore un peu tôt.

- Ce sera difficile, si vous ne pouvez pas vous passer l'un de l'autre plus de trois semaines.

- On a vraiment besoin l'un de l'autre, Trowa. Ce manque que j'éprouve, quand il est loin de moi, est trop lourd à porter.

Trowa repose sa tasse et observe son ami un moment en silence.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Malgré ses joues qui ont rosi, Quatre n'est pas surpris par sa question.

- Oui. Mais je suis incapable de te définir ce sentiment. Certes, quelque chose de fort nous unis, mais ni lui, ni moi, n'arrivons à le comprendre. Amitié, amour, désir, les trois semblent se mêler, quand l'un évoque l'autre.

- Il n'y a pas un de ces sentiments qui est plus présent que les autres ?

- Si c'est le cas, on arrive pas à dire lequel, donc ça revient au même. J'ai besoin de sa présence, de sa tendresse, de ses attentions, je ne me vois pas vivre ma vie sans tout ça, sans lui.

- Vous couchez ensemble ?

- Trowa ! proteste-t-il en rougissant.

- Oui ?

Quatre soupire alors que son visage reprend une couleur normale.

- Si on l'a fait, c'est parce qu'à ce moment là, on se disait que peut-être franchir ce cap nous aiderait à y voir plus clair, parce que ça nous permettrait d'en finir avec ce désir de l'autre qu'on ressentait. Mais...

- Mais ça n'est pas passé.

- Comment t'as deviné ?

- Lorsque tu m'as parlé de la première fois où vous l'avez fait, j'ai bien compris à quel point cela t'avait marqué.

- C'était ma première expérience, Trowa, c'est normal, non ? se défend-il, le nez dans sa tasse.

- Bien sûr. Je te rappelle ce fait uniquement pour t'expliquer comment j'ai deviné la situation. Vivre ça vous a encore rapproché.

- Ce n'était pas le but. Ou peut-être que si. J'en sais rien ! T'en penses quoi, Trowa ?

- Je pense que vous devriez arrêter de vous poser tant de questions, répond Trowa en terminant son thé.

- Tu crois que ce n'est pas risqué d'agir comme ça ?

- Vivez comme vous le sentez, et avisez au moment où les questions se poseront, si elles doivent se poser.

- Au risque de tout gâcher...

- Vous êtes bien trop proches pour gâcher quoi que ce soit.

- Tu n'as pas tort.

- Cela dit, Quatre, j'aimerai encore te dire quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Loin de moi l'idée de te blesser, mais tu es mon ami et tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

- Je le sais bien, Trowa. Je compte sur ta franchise pour cette raison.

Trowa lui accorde un de ses rares sourires.

- Alors permets-moi de te dire que je ne pense pas que Duo et toi êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.

Effectivement, ce n'est pas une chose agréable à entendre...

Mais Quatre est bien décidé à écouter l'avis de Trowa et ses conseils, car sa confiance en lui est totale.

Il sait qu'il ne le blesserait jamais volontairement.

- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il en posant sa tasse.

- Dans ma conception des choses, l'amour est une évidence. La seule chose qui pourrait t'aveugler, c'est ta peur, qui te pousse à nier cette certitude. Mais au fond de toi, tu sais que tu aimes de cette façon-là, même si tu luttes de toutes tes forces.

- Alors pour toi, Duo et moi, nous ne nous aimons pas de cet amour qui font les couples ?

- Je pense que vous êtes peut-être amoureux l'un de l'autre, même sûrement. Vous pouvez très bien vous aimer ensuite, mais pour le moment, je ne vois rien de tel.

Quatre termine son thé, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Je suis ton raisonnement et ne trouve rien à y redire. Ce doit être ça. Mon don ne m'est d'aucune aide lorsque cela implique mes sentiments et mes émotions, mais effectivement, lorsque j'ai rencontré des personnes amoureuses ou liées, je pouvais aisément noter la différence.

- Je ne suis pas expert, c'est seulement un avis.

- Et je t'en remercie, Trowa. J'aimerai pouvoir t'apporter mon aide également, mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'Heero, malgré mes recherches et mes sources d'ordinaire si efficaces...

Trowa s'autorise un petit sourire, mais sa tristesse retourne le coeur de Quatre.

- Il ne veut pas être retrouvé et il sait comment s'y prendre.

- C'est bien mon impression. Il arrive à brouiller parfaitement nos pistes et celles de Réléna. Au moins, il n'est pas avec elle...

- Il n'est pas avec moi non plus.

Quatre pose sa main sur le bras de son ami.

- C'est un peu difficile pour lui, il a sûrement besoin d'un peu de temps. Mais il te reviendra, Trowa, sa place est auprès de toi. Il finira par en avoir l'assurance.

- J'espère seulement qu'il va bien.

- La seconde personne dont il est réellement proche, avec toi, c'est Duo. S'il n'allait pas bien, il aurait trouvé un moyen de lui parler. C'est ainsi qu'il faisait, en pleine guerre. Et s'il avait parlé à Duo depuis son départ, je l'aurais su.

- Justement, sachant cela, il aurait peut-être pu agir différemment. Il sait que Duo a du mal à te résister et qu'une fois toi au courant, je risquerai de l'être rapidement aussi.

- Ce n'est pas si évident, tu sais. Nous connaissons également la capacité qu'à Duo à garder un secret. Ils savent tous les deux que je n'irai pas lui demander de trahir Heero, par respect pour leur lien.

- J'espère que tu as raison et qu'il va bien, dans ce cas.

- Trowa... Ecoute, je ne saurai pas te l'expliquer, mais je sens qu'il va bien, explique-t-il en posant sa main sur son coeur.

- Ca veut dire qu'il n'est pas loin, alors.

- C'est ce que je crois, mais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassure Trowa en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je ne me fais pas de faux espoirs. J'attends juste de pouvoir sortir de cet état.

- N'hésite pas à venir nous voir, nous appeler, nous demander de venir, si tu as beosin de parler ou d'une présence, surtout. Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour chacun d'entre nous, et...

- Et pour moi en particulier. Je le sais, Quatre, répond-il en l'attirant dans ses bras. Je n'oublie pas que tu es notre ange, celui qui m'a apporté la lumière durant la guerre, et même entre les guerres, et depuis que la dernière est finie.

- Tu m'as sauvé, Trowa, et plus d'une fois. Je te dois beaucoup.

- Nous sommes quittes, dans ce cas.

Ils ne disent rien un moment, simplement blottis l'un contre l'autre à profiter de cet instant de pure tendresse.

La main de Trowa caresse doucement son épaule, descendant parfois le long de son bras jusqu'au coude, lentement, lui communiquant une agréable chaleur à travers le tissu de sa chemise ; celle de Quatre, posée à plat sur le torse de Trowa, au niveau de son coeur, est immobile, sauf le pouce qui le caresse doucement.

Après un temps indeterminé, Trowa prend soudain conscience qu'il s'en est quand même écoulé pas mal : la pénombre a envahit le salon.

- Tu dors... ? murmure-t-il sans bouger, le visage niché dans ses mèches blondes si soyeuses.

Quatre remue un peu.

- Presque... Je suis désolé, s'excuse-t-il en se redressant, ce doit être la fatigue du voyage. Et je me sens tellement bien dans tes bras, aussi...

- Je peux comprendre. Si tu veux te reposer...

- Non, non, ça ira. Je suis venu te voir, pas dormir !

- Dans ce cas, répond Trowa en tendant la main pour allumer l'hallogène, je t'invite à dîner. Tu te sens de sortir ?

- Avec plaisir. Mais je ne veux pas te déranger, Trowa.

- Idiot, répond-il en lui pinçant le nez, avant de se lever. Allons-y. Tu as envie de manger quelque chose en particulier ?

Quatre se lève à son tour en souriant.

- Je te fais confiance ! Mais ça devra être rapide, la dernière navette est dans deux heures et dem...

Trowa a posé deux doigts sur la bouche de Quatre pour le faire taire.

- Tu fais exprès ? demande-t-il en les ôtant.

- Non, mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, le coupe-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Quatre, je suis très content que tu sois là, et ça me ferait plaisir que tu restes jusqu'à demain, qu'on passe une bonne soirée sans regarder l'heure. Maintenant, je peux comprendre que tu sois pressé de rejoindre Duo et que tu préférerais être avec lui...

Cette fois, ce sont les doigts de Quatre qui atérrissent sur les lèvres de Trowa.

- Merci pour l'invitation, j'accepte avec plaisir. Il faut juste passer récupérer mes affaires au spatioport.

- Pas de problème.

Ils mettent le service à thé dans le lave-vaisselle, puis enfilent leurs manteaux et quittent l'appartement de Trowa.

Celui-ci invite Quatre dans un restaurant proposant des spécialités de plusieurs régions, pour lui offrir un plus grand choix.

Il connaît bien l'esprit aventurier de son ami, toujours prêt à découvrir de nouvelles cultures et vivre de nouvelles expériences, si ça peut rapprocher les gens, les peuples, au-delà de leurs différences.

Ca peut aussi passer par une expérience culinaire...

Ils passent ainsi une excellente soirée, qu'ils terminent par une promenade digestive et un dernier verre au coin du feu, de retour chez Trowa.

En se couchant cette nuit-là, Trowa se sent réellement bien, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un tel apaisement.

Et il le doit aux moments partagés avec Quatre, bien sûr.

Il a souvent pensé que s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'Heero, c'est de Quatre qu'il le serait, certainement.

Quatre a toujours représenté sa lueur d'espoir, sa chaude lumière durant les temps sombres et glacés de la guerre.

Au tout début, lorsqu'ils ont commencé à se lier, il lui est arrivé de douter de la nature de ses sentiments pour lui.

Lui qui n'avait encore jamais vraiment ressenti d'amour, était-il en train d'expérimenter ce sentiment, au-delà de l'amitié, de la camaraderie... ?

Il a obtenu un semblant de réponse un jour, durant une mission où Quatre, Wufei et lui avaient fait équipe, laissant Heero et Duo s'occuper d'une autre partie de la même mission.

Fatigué moralement plus que physiquement, Quatre était venu se confier à lui, avouant que la complicité de Heero et de Duo lui faisait mal, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi...

Trowa avait éprouvé de la jalousie, à cet aveu.

Mais pas par rapport à Quatre, plutôt à cause de ce qu'il avait mis en lumière, à savoir le lien apparemment profond, bien qu'inconscient, entre Duo et Heero.

A ce moment là, Trowa avait fait le rapprochement avec Heero, se rendant compte que cet état que décrivait Quatre, vis-à-vis de Duo, il le ressentait lui-même, par rapport à Heero ; c'est bien du pilote 01 dont il tombait amoureux...

C'était de ne pas avoir de mission avec lui qui créeait le manque et le vide.

De l'admiration et du respect, il était passé à de l'amitié, puis de l'amour, sans oser le reconnaître, comme s'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Parce qu'il n'était _personne_...

Mais plus la guerre avancait, plus ils se rapprochaient tous, plus il devenait _quelqu'un_, en tout cas pour eux.

Il n'était plus une marionette sans nom, à l'identité d'emprunt, sans coeur, sans âme ou état d'âme, exécutant simplement les ordres, non ; il devenait _quelqu'un _capable d'émotion, de ressenti, de réactions...

Heero a provoqué son premier éclat de rire...

Duo et Quatre ont fait couler ses premières larmes conscientes...

Wufei a provoqué sa première véritable colère...

Sans passé, il n'accordait pas vraiment d'importance à l'avenir, se projetant rarement, et oeuvrant au jour le jour.

N'étant que ce que la guerre et ses missions lui demandaient d'être...

Mais après la première guerre, il a ressenti ce manque de ses anciens camarades, devenus amis.

Et surtout, de l'un d'entre eux.

Et quand elle a repris, il s'est mis à songer sérieusement à l'_après_.

A Heero.

A Heero et lui.

Et depuis la fin de la guerre, deux mois plus tôt, ce manque l'envahit de nouveau, menacant de l'étouffer.

Heero lui manque cruellement.

Et la souffrance de Trowa n'est apaisée que par la présence de Quatre, sous toutes ses formes...

Jamais il n'a autant senti son coeur que ces derniers mois ; il ne cesse de se rappeler à son existence, avec la complicité de sa mémoire.

Cette mémoire qui lui fait défaut pour son passé d'avant le mercenaire, d'avant le mécanicien du Heavyarms, "No Name", d'avant l'usurpateur d'identité, d'avant qu'il ne devienne Trowa Barton, le pilote 03 et donne une toute autre personnalité à cet homme qui avait cessé de vivre...

Cette mémoire qui n'a, depuis, jamais effacée le souvenir du moindre moment partagé avec Heero.

Malgré toutes ses réflexions, Trowa dort un peu mieux que d'ordinaire, cette nuit-là.

Et il en remercie encore Quatre, le lendemain, alors qu'il l'accompagne pour prendre sa navette pour L2.

Ils se quittent après une longue étreinte, se rappelant leur prochain rendez-vous : l'anniversaire de Trowa.

Ils ont presque la confirmation qu'il est bien le frère disparu de Catherine, alors ils tiennent tous à fêter cette date symbolique de sa naissance, comme un morceau de son passé qu'il se réapproprie...

En attendant que sa mémoire, un jour, peut-être, se déverouille et libère tout son passé et ses souvenirs, bien qu'il ait été très tôt séparé de sa famille...

Sur cette perspective de retrouvailles, donc, et la promesse réitérée de Trowa de faire appel à Quatre si ça n'allait pas, les deux amis se séparent.

Trowa rentre ensuite chez lui, après avoir fait un rapide détour pour remplir ses placards.

Alors qu'il glisse la clé dans la serrure, il sent un présence derrière lui.

Ils ne sont que quatre a réussir à le surprendre ainsi...

Il est _le seul_ à lui faire cet effet là, en étant seulement près de lui...

Sa main se crispe sur sa clé.

Une autre main, _la sienne_, l'enveloppe et fait tourner le verrou, avant de la libérer pour pousser la porte à présent ouverte.

- Tu m'invites à entrer... ou la place est déjà prise ? murmure-t-il contre son oreille.

Trowa retient un frisson et se tourne vers lui.

- Que...?

Le regard d'Heero, dans lequel il plonge instantannément, l'empêche de poursuivre.

L'ex pilote 01 le pousse sans ménagement dans l'appartement et referme la porte, avant de s'y appuyer.

- Je croyais avoir trouvé mes réponses, mais je me suis trompé, on dirait.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De ce que tu as fait ces dernières heures... et peut-être depuis plus longtemps.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de te poser des questions ? demande Trowa calmement, malgré les battements rapides de son coeur qui cogne violemment dans sa poitrine.

- Te gênes surtout pas.

Trowa pose son sac de courses.

- Depuis quand tu es là ?

- Assez longtemps pour avoir vu la solidité des sentiments que tu prétendais avoir pour moi.

- Quatre est mon meilleur ami, il n'y a rien d'autre à voir dans sa présence ici.

- Ni dans l'émouvante étreinte avant la séparation ?

Trowa fait un pas vers lui.

- Depuis quand es-tu là ? demande-t-il pour la seconde fois.

- Quelle importance ?

- Tu es seul responsable de ce dont tu as été témoin, Heero.

Aussi vif que l'éclair, Heero le saisit par son manteau et le plaque durement contre le mur, près de la porte.

- En quoi suis-je résponsable de ton impatience, Trowa ?

- Ce n'est pas de ça dont il s'agit. Si tu t'étais montré, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de la tendresse de Quatre pour tenir le coup...

Heero relâche sa pression.

- Tu me rends responsable de m'avoir trahi ?

- Je ne t'ai pas trahi, il ne s'est rien passé, entre Quatre et moi. Il m'a apporté le réconfort d'un ami, le seul capable de comprendre ce que je vis. Parce que tu me manques tellement que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un trou à la place du coeur... avoue-t-il en baissant la voix.

- Il ne s'est rien passé... ?

Trowa profite de ce qu'il se détend pour glisser ses bras autour de sa taille et nouer ses mains dans son dos, se blottissant contre lui, se penchant un peu pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- Rien.

Heero soupire de soulagement et referme ses bras autour de lui.

- Tu m'as attendu, alors.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Pourquoi es-tu là, Heero ? demande-t-il contre son cou.

- Pour donner un sens à ma vie, grâce à toi. Tout ce que j'ai fait et vécu ces derniers mois me ramenait invariablement à toi. Parce que je t'aime, et que tu m'aimes aussi, et c'est une chance de pouvoir ressentir ça pour quelqu'un, surtout après ce qu'on a traversé.

Trowa lève le visage vers lui pour lui répondre de la meilleure façon qu'il soit : en l'embrassant.

Ce qu'il fait, longuement, langoureusement, réveillant peu à peu le désir de l'autre longtemps brimé, ou assouvi partiellement en plaisir solitaire...

Sans interrompre cet échange de plus en plus brûlant, Trowa inverse leurs positions et Heero se retrouve alors plaqué contre le mur, leurs corps impatients déjà en mouvement l'un contre l'autre...

Leurs manteaux, leurs pulls et leurs t-shirts s'entassent rapidement au sol pour permettre à leurs peaux de se toucher, de se presser et de se frotter à celle de l'autre.

Trowa abandonne la bouche meurtrie d'Heero et glisse ses lèvres, pas dans un meilleur état, jusqu'à son oreille, qu'il mordille avec tendresse.

- Prends-moi, murmure-t-il soudain, ses mains s'attaquant au jean d'Heero.

Enfin, l'une est sur la boucle de sa ceinture, l'autre est légèrement plus bas...

- Je... Trowa attends, je... je sais pas m'en servir...

Trowa cesse tout mouvement et se recule, interdit... puis il éclate de rire.

Au départ un peu vexé, Heero finit par le rejoindre dans son hilarité, reconnaissant que la formulation n'est pas banale...

Il s'interrompt bientôt et se rend compte que Trowa ne rit plus, et ce, depuis un moment, semble-t-il.

Non, il le dévore du regard, avec une intensité et un désir qui le font rougir.

- Quoi ? grommelle-t-il en croisant les bras, pour se donner une contenance.

- T'es tellement beau quand tu ris, Heero.

- Arrête, rougit-il encore plus.

- C'est vrai.

- N'empêche, je suis pas fier de cet aveu. C'est la honte...

Trowa caresse sa joue avec tendresse.

- Je ne trouve pas. T'aurais pu chercher à apprendre, durant ces deux mois... L'as-tu fait ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi, surtout pour ça. Je veux que ce soit toi qui m'apprenne...

Trowa sent son coeur s'emballer devant tant de confiance.

Il dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Heero.

- Mission acceptée, murmure-t-il.

Il lui prend la main et l'entraîne vers ce qu'Heero devine être la chambre...

Ils ne la quitteront que très rarement de tout le week-end...

-

-

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plus, surtout à toi, ma Claire-bear ! _

_J'ai un épilogue en tête mais j'hésite vraiment à le mettre, parce qu'il condamnerait leur histoire, et même si je trouve que ces couples ne sont pas assez solides pour durer, j'ai envie de leur donner une chance..._

_Je vais réfléchir et si vous vouler me donner votre avis, n'hésitez pas..._

_A bientôt ?_

_Joyeuses Fêtes de fin d'année !_

_Lysa _


End file.
